Octonauts: The Town of Frownsville
Plot The Octonauts and everyone are very happy at the Disney Junior Town Carnival the next day right after school was out this Summer and everyone is having a great time, until the tearful sorrowful Nazi agent, Lou Gubrious uses his machine to switch everyone's happiness with his depression and misery, except for Kwazii's. The Miser Ray effects is causing the entire town of Disney Junior Island to literally flood with the tears of the Octonauts. Kwazii is the only one left and needs to act fast and stop the misery ray before the whole land is flooded. So he goes to Sam Sandwich's toaster house and asks him and his sidekick,Salad Lad to help him. They agree. So they went back to the carnival,were the Octonauts are still crying and all the people are still statues. Lou spots them and shoots them with his misery ray,but they managed to dodge it. Kwazii quickly straped on his ocean pearl bracelet (a gift from Ariel's father, Triton, after he and the Octonauts save Atlantis from being destroyed. Which gives him the power to bend,shapeshift,and control water, create a tidal wave,and shoot bubbles or water from his paws.) and shoots bubbles from his paw to Lou.Lou jumps out from his seat and becomes angry. Sam shots spaggethi from his spaggethi gun,but Lou dodges.He goes back to the Misery Ray and targets it at Kwazii. The ray almost hit Kwazii when Noonbory appeared and protected him and himself from the ray with the power of St.Michael's wings.Kwazii was surprised to see him again.Kwazii met Noonbory ever since he came to Disney Junior Island to celebrate his 14th birthday on his spring break vacation.Soon,the two began to fight with Lou. Lou shoots his Misery Ray at Kwazii again but he quickly dodges,again.Kwazii jumps over him and shoots water at his back.Lou shivers,coldly and growls angrily.Behind him,Noonbory shouts out "God's Pride" and a light green ray shoots out from his Cross of Courage's emerald and knocks Lou down from his Misery Ray.Sam grabs him on the arms and pins him on the ground.Salad Lad shouts to Noonbory and Kwazii that it was their chance to use their special power of courage and true friendship by putting their golden half-of-a-heart-shaped friendship necklaces together.Quickly,Noonbory and Kwazii connected their necklaces together and a colorful lunar blue and rainbow ray hits the Misery Ray and it explodes! Soon,the Octonauts stopped crying and Lou starts crying after he slipped on a banana peel, causing everyone to laugh at his misfortune. Then, Walt Disney, Ub Iwerks, Dodie Smith and the Jedi Knights and the Rebel Alliance came and arrested him and punishes him by giing a comfortable job at the Disney Junior Town Carnival. Noonbory then uses a de-stone spell on the people who were turned to stone by holding on to their cold,stone wrists and whispering in their ears "Flesh and bone-return from stone." Immediately,everyone transforms back to their normal selves and Kwazii and the Octonauts thanks Noonbory,Sam,and Salad Lad for their help.Then they decided to join him and the Octonauts for some fun in the Disney Junior Town Carnival. (THE END) Transcript Lou Gubrious: (sobbing) Listn to them, the citizens of Disney Junior! They sound so...so happy and I'm so (Bawls) MISERABLE, HUL HUL HUL HULLLL!!!!!!! (Weeps as he walks to the Misery Ray and blows his nose) (Angry and sad) But I, Lou Gubirous shall have my revenge!!!! The Disney Villians and I invented a machine called the Misery Ray, which will take every ounce of sorrow and sadness in my body and turn it INTO PURE NEGATIVE ENERGY AND UNLEASH IT ON THOSE STUPID HAPPY PEOPLE OF DISNEY JUNIOR TURNING THEM ALL INTO STONE AND MAKING THE OCTONAUTS SO VERY....MISERABLE ALONG WITH THE POKEMON !!!!!!!! But making me....HAPPY!!!!! Many Pokemon are beginning to bawl. Narrator: Just look at all these unsuspecting Pokemon being plunged into sadness! Do you know what worse is?! It's heading for Disney Junior Town Carnival!!! Mickey Mouse: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Happiest Citizen Contest! (Grabs out an envelope) And now the Happiest Citizen of all Disney Junior is (the drum rolls begins to play and then it ends) Tweak! Tweak Bunny: (Grabs the trophy in happiness and runs up to the microphone) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so very much, it is the happiest day of my life! Suddenly, a ray zaps the Octonauts, the Little Einsteins and Special Agent Oso and his friends and all of the other people of Disney Junior Town. Jake: What's going on?! Oh no!!!! (Turns to stone) Sofia: I don't really know!!! (Turns to stone) Izzy: Yay hey,no way!!! THIS IS NOT GOOD!!! (Turns to stone) Special Agent Oso: Uh, what in the world! What's happening?! Why do my friends and I feel like freezing! (turns to stone) Dashi: (sobbing and weeping) What's goin' on Professor Inkling?! Inkling: (sobbing and weeping) Where suffering from the effects of the Miser Ray, Octonauts! It's a ray that can take one person's sadness and spreads it to thousands of people at a time! Andrew Bunny: (sobbing and weeping) How does he really know all this stuff?! Peso: (sobbing) He's the Professor! He knows everything! Captain Barnacles: (sobbing uncontrollably) Well, Octonauts! This is the saddest day of our lives! Me and Lara don't even really like it at all not even really a one little tiniest bit like that! Who could really be such a nastiest meanest ol' creep who wanna turn all of the people in Disney Junior Town into crybabies and turn everyone into stone?!?!?! Lou Gubrious: Me, Lou Gubrious! Or as I now known these days, Hal Larious! (Begins to laugh uncontrollably and walks up to a sad eyed Tweak who is holding the trophy) Congratulate me, you pathetic, stupid, wimpy, babyish and dumb Sorrownaut! I've really, really lost this contest to you and the the Octonauts, 6 times running and from now on I'm really, really right now the trophy from Tweak Disney Junior Town's Happiest Citizen!!! (Begins to laugh uproarously and uncontrollably at Tweak and she begins to get tears in her eyes and begins sobbing uncontrollably and he exictedly skips away with the trophy) Waah Haaa! Yeah! Woohoo! Ha ha ha! Pinto: (sobbing) Now what can we really do right now, Professor Inkling?!?! Inkling: (sobbing) Octonauts, the only known cure for the effects of the Misery Ray...is something really very more contagious than sadness........and that's a spense over (he sobs wildly) humor!! Dashi: (bawling) You really mean...!!!!! Tweak Bunny: (sobbing and weeping) Bein' very over untilmately and pretty funny!!! Captain Barnacles: (sobbing) Yes, make just one person here laugh, just one mind you, and the whole entire town, will follow!! (He breaks down crying and wailing again) Captain Lara: (sobbing) But Professor Inkling and Captain Barnacles?!?! How can we make any one laugh when we are so very over...!!!! Petunia: (sobbing) Unhappy, tearful, dull, remorseful, weak, regretful, pathetic, wimpy, boring, babyish, sad and miserable?!?!?! out bawling and wailing (crying and wailing sounds). Captain Barnacles: (sobbing) Crying is so really very extremely super mega overeasier, Octonauts, comedy is hard than we have really ever have expected than before........(sniffs depressingly) now go up there to the microphone on the stage and knock 'em out faster than you can say "Buncha munchy crunchy carrots!!" (Peso, Dashi, Shellington, Gezibelle and Shelia sorrowfully walk up to the microphone on the stage) Peso: (bawling) Is this thing really on?!?! Good afternoon, Ladies and Germs of all Disney Junior!! Gezibelle: (sobbing) We just wanna make an very extremely over mega important announcement that..!! Dashi: (bawling) We have really just drove in, from Tweak Bunny's favorite place in Disney Junior: Disney Junior's Enchanted Forest!! Tweak Bunny: (sobbing) Faster than you can really say "Buncha munchy crunchy carrots!!" Shellington: (sobbing) Because we really, really can!!! (Breaks down wailing and bawling again) Shelia: (sobbing) Rougher crowd! Sasha: (bawling) I know!! Captain Barnacles: (bawling) Step on it, Octonauts, because out a calculator according to my calculations, the entire town will be flooded with tears in 12 minutes!! (Tunip and the Vegimals soon begin crying and bawling) Tunip the Vegimal: (sobbing) ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! ZOOOOO!!! ZOOBA!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAA!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! HOW VERY SAD AND DEPRESSING WE REALLY ARE!!!!!! IS IT REALLY VERY EXTREMELY SUPER MEGA OVERLY SAD AND DEPRESSING AND EVEN SORROWFUL?!?!?!?!? (continues sobbing and wailing) Barrot the Vegimal: (bawling) CHEEEEEEPPPAAA!!!! CHEEEEEEEEPAAA!!!!! ZOOOOOOBBAAAAA!!!!!!! BREEE! BREEEE!!! YES, YES IT IS VERY, VERY EXTREMELY SUPER MEGA OVERLY SAD AND DEPRESSING AND EVEN SORROWFUL THAN EVER THAN WE REALLY EVER EXPECTED THAN EVER BEFORE LIKE THIS TODAY THIS SUMMER, TUNIP!!!!!!!!!!!! (continues bawling) Lou Gubrious: (Excited) Oh and by the way: I'm turnin' the Misery ay to MAXIMUM POWER, ADIOS YA LOSERS!!!!!!! (Laughs insanely as he turns the Misery Ray to MAXIMUM Power, causing Yoohoo and his friends including Daniel Tiger and his friends and family, Miffy and his friends and family and even Kai-lan and her friends to cry, weep, sob and bawl even harder than ever along with Hello Kitty and her friends and family, turning Ye-Ye, Bulma, Yamcha into stone and causing lots of Pokemon to cry) Yamcha: What the?! Oh no!!!! (Turns to stone) Bulma: Whats happening to us?! (Turns to stone) Miffy: (bawling) THIS IS THE SADDEST DAYS OF OUR LIVES!!!!! Father Bunny: (bawling) We really know!!!! Captain Barnacles: (bawling) Make that 5 minutes, 10 seconds and 1 hour!!! Tweak Bunny: (crying) Oh no cap', what are we really gonna do right now, keep on crying as we keeping on wetting ourselves until the whole place is flooded while the Misery Ray reaches and infects the whole Preschool world?!?! (continues crying as she puts her head down on her Native American pillow with sunflowers) Lou Gubrious: (Sniffs in the air and exhales) Ah, the lovely sound of Pokemon and other people crying and wetting themselves! You know, "Disney Junior Town" is a silliest name I've really ever heard of, right? And from now on right now, I'll think I'll call it the Town of "Frownsville!!" (Begins to laugh extremely uncontrollably and wildly than ever like a mentally unstable and insane maniac) This is more like it!! Kwazii: (gasps as he hides behind a Ring Toss stand and sees the Octonauts crying) Yeow!! Oh no! This is terrible, I've got to do something...and fast! (sneaks out of the carnival and runs to Sam Sandwich's Toaster House) Kwazii: (knocks on Sam's door) Sam Sal, are you there? Sam, Sal! Sam: (opens the door) Ah, hi Kwazii. Salad Lad: Hey there, Kwazii, my buddy. What's up? Kwazii: Sam, Sal, we've got a biggest problem. There's a biggest Misery Ray at the Disney Junior Town Carnival and Lou's making all of the Octonauts cry and turning everyone into stone statues so our enemies and the Disney Villians will invade and enslave all of Disney Junior Town and then the rest of the Saturday Islands and then the rest of the whole Preschool World!! Salad Lad: (gasps) Oh no! That's very terrible than ever than we ever expected than we really thought! Sam Sandwich: Then we've got to get over there and stop him before it reaches out to the rest of the Earth and that it's too late. Later,back at the carnival... Sam Sandwich: What's going on here?! Kwazii: Now do you see what I mean? Peso: (sobbing) Kwazii, you have really came back! (begins bawling even harder) Captain Barnacles: (sobbing) And you brought Sam Sandwich and Salad Lad with you! Kwazii:Thanks guys! Lou: So you're back for some more,huh? Well,here it comes!*shoots the Misery Ray at Kwazii and Sam* Tweak: Guys, look out! (sobbing) Kwazii and Sam: Whoa! *dodges the ray quickly* Kwazii: (straps on his bracelet) BUBBLE BLAST!!! (shoots bubbles from his paw) Lou: Whoa!!! Hey,watch you little furball! Sam Sandwich: Here Lou! Have some spagetthi to calm your nerves! (shoots spaggethi from his gun) Lou: (dodges the spagetthi) Ha! You think that little bubbles and spaggethi can stop me?! Well,think again! (runs back to the Misery Ray and points it at Kwazii) Kwazii:Oh no!!! (shields himself with his arm) Noonbory: (appears out of nowhere) St.Michael's Wings!!! (his golden angel wings protects him and Kwazii from the Misery Ray) Kwazii: (gasps in surprise) Noonbory!!! Noonbory:Ah,hi Kwaz! It's a long time, no see. Lou: Oh come on! Another one?! You gotta be kidding me! Oh,what's the use? I'll just take care of all of you! *points the Misery Ray at them* (Lay Down Your Arms from Freddie as FRO7 Plays) Noonbory:*gasps*Look out! (Noonbory,Kwazii and Sam somersaults out of the way in the nick of time) Lou: Ooh,would the three of you please hold still?! Err! *shoots the Misery at Kwazii again but Kwazii dodges it again* Kwazii:Yer never gonna make me cry with that big bazooka of bolony! Lou:How dare you call my machine a bazooka of bolony?! Kwazii: *jumps over Lou* Oh no you don't ,Lou ya miserable lump o' baby food! *holds his paw out and hold his wrist *WATER PULSE!!! (a watery ray of water shoots out of his paw and soaks up Lou) Lou: *screams* Uhh...Now that's cold! Brr! *shivers and growls* Noonbory:Hey Lou!Over here! Lou:*turns around and his eyes grow wide* Huh? Noonbory:Cry on this! *points his cross at Lou *GOD'S PRIDE!!!! (a light green ray shoots out of Noonbory's Cross of Courage) Lou: Ouch!*falls flat to the ground from his Misery Ray*Ooh,I'll get you for that,you green and white loser!*shakily gets up* Sam Sandwich:Oh no you don't,Lou!*jumps on Lou and pins him down on the ground*Got ya! Lou:Ahh! Let go of me you piece of moldy crust!*grunts* Salad Lad:Noon,Kwazii!That's your chance,go! Noonbory:You got it,Sal! *turns to Kwazii*Ready K?! *pulls out his necklace with the half of a heart-shaped charm* Kwazii: Ready when you are, Noon! *pulls out his necklace with the other half of a heart-shaped charm* Andrew Bunny: (sobbing) Where is my wife, Tweak! (bawls) Tweak Bunny: (sobbing and bawling) Listen, Muffin! what is yellow and has lots of appeal?! A banana!! (She tearful grabs the banana from her pocket and peels it) See?! A peel....get it?! (Laughs tearfully) Muffin: (sobbing) That a good one, Tweak!!! Tweak Bunny: (sobbing) I give up! (Throws the banana peel in sorrow and it hits the ground) Wah! Ha ha ha haaaaaa! Lou: NO,NO,NO!I WAS SO CLOSE! *hops off* I have now choice! It is very nicer knownin' ya this time, Frownsville, in fact, I'll think I'll take this trophy home so I can give this trophy shinin' and polishin', (songful) Goodbye! (Lou then slips on a banana peel and falls to the ground) (Noonbory and Kwazii connects their necklaces charms together and it glows a rainbow and lunar blue color,it shoots at the Misery Ray and it explodes!) Octonauts: *stops crying* Peso:*sighs in relief* Finally we've stopped. Captain Lara: Oh, thank goodness my mascara is still on. Miffy: Oh dear, what happened? Melanie: Phew. Thank goodness of Heaven, we fianlly stopped bawling. Lou Gubrious: Ow......! (The Octonauts and everyone soon begins to point their fingers, paws, and flippers at Lou and starts laughing at his misfortune) Li Shang: (Stops itching and starts giggling) In your face, ya losers! (laughing) Mulan: (Stops itching) HA HA HA!! Princess Aurora: Yeah, Jasper and Horace! Guess what?! (Sticks her tongue out at Jasper and Horace) Prince Phillip: (Teasing) Neh, neh, neh, neh, neeeeeeh!! Lou Gubrious: Stop that, you borons! Gaston: What the?! Impossible! Shan Yu: How can this be?!?! Cruella De Vil: ALL OF US, DISNEY VILLAINS HAVE FAILED THIS TIME, YOU IDIOTS! YOU, YOU FOOLS! ARGH, HARGH, HARGH, ARRGHH! YOU IMBECILES!!! Jasper Badun: Oh, shut up! Maleficent: The Misery Ray is destroyed!! Horace Badun: It's impossible!!! Kwazii Cat: I'm so happy, I'm cryin' tears of joy! (sniffles and wipes his tears away) Well, Noonbory we did it again. Nice work,matey.Thanks.*holds out his paw for Noonbory to shake* Noonbory: No problem, KZ. *shakes Kwazii's paw* Dashi:But what about everyone,guys? They're still frozen solid in statues. Noonbory:Don't worry.I 've got this. Kwazii:But Noon.How in the seven seas are you gonna do this? Noonbory: Easy,Kwaz.I've learned a de-stone spell that Athena taught me.Watch.*walks over to the Jake statue and holds the statue's wrist and whispers in his stone ear*Flesh and bone-return from stone.*walks over to the Sofia statue and holds her cold stone wrist and whispers the same chanting wording in her stone ear*Flesh and bone-return from stone. Then just like that,the Jake statue and the Sofia statue began to shake,and then crumble.Gray dust filled the air as the stones transforms back into skin hair,clothes,and shoes.And they were filled with blood and bones,again. Sofia: *looking dazed* Whoa.What happened? *combs the bits of stone from her hair with her hand and dusts the gray dust off with her other hand* Jake: I don't know.*sneezes the gray dust away* But that was some weird dream I had. Kwazii Cat:*gasps in surprise* JAKE,SOFIA! Oh thank goodness ye' back to yer own selves,again.*give Jake and Sofia a fond hug that results in a big poof of gray dust and laughs in relief* Jake: Whoa, Kwazii! *laughs* What's going on? Kwazii:Oh,I'll explain later.Right now,we need to get this people back to their own selves again.*turns to the statues* Quickly, Noonbory used the same spell on the stone statues,whispered the same words,and they transform back into their un-stoney selves,again. (Everyone in Disney Junior Town starts to laugh at Lou's misfortune after Noonbory's de-stone spell worked) Lou Gubrious: Stop that, YOU STUPID DUMB OL' MORONIC IDIOTS! I'M THE HAPPIEST CITIZEN OF ALL DISNEY JUNIOR!!!!! Peso Penguin: Flappity Flippers, it's Walt Disney, Dide Smith and Ub Iwerks! Walt Disney: Ub Iwerks,Dodie Smith and I heard about you causing trouble this time,Lou! Your stole all of Disney Junior's moments of Disney Junior Island, trying to make my friends, the TV Show characters of Disney Junior including the Octonauts cry and wet themselves, allowing the Disney Villains to invade and enslave the whole land then the Saturday Islands and the rest of the Earth.As punishment,Ub Iwerks,Dodie Smith and I are gonna give you a confortable job at Disney Junior Town Carnival. I hope the laughter and happiness of the Octonauts and the children will make you cry so endlessly. Noonbory and Kwazii: *laughs and chuckles and brofists each other* Kwazii:Well,guys.Thanks for helping me save the day,yet again. Captain Barnacles:Yes thank you,Noon,Sam,and Salad Lad.We appreciate your help. Noonbory:No problem guys. Salad Lad: Yeah,we're always happy to help anyone in need. Sam Sandwich: Speaking of happy, how about if we join you guys for some fun in the Carnival?! Peso:Yeah, good idea! Lou Gubrious: It only hurts when I laugh! Category:Octonauts Category:Disney Junior The Animated Series Episodes